


there's been a murder

by bazookajo94



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: All Dialogue Fic, Andreil trash, Crack Fic, M/M, Who am I?, a lot of accusations, among us video game, but also chaotic neil, but u wont catch me not tagging them together, chaotic andrew, clueless Neil, cuz who are we?, i headcanon neil good at this game cuz he a LIAR, murder you say?, neil and andrew interact maybe once in this, the foxes play among us, there is a lot of yelling, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazookajo94/pseuds/bazookajo94
Summary: The Foxes play the video game Among Us.*“I saw Nicky kill Andrew.”“Patricide!”“That’s when you kill your father.”“What is it when you kill your son?”“Murder?”
Relationships: Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Andrew Minyard
Comments: 22
Kudos: 317





	there's been a murder

**Author's Note:**

> hi i am so sorry(notsorry). y’all been playing Among Us? because as soon as i played with a group larger than 6 i was like ohhhhhno the foxes would love this game. the end notes will be an explanation of the game, if you want it. unfortunately, this fic really only makes sense for people who have played or seen the game (i would recommend watching jacksepticeye play he’s funny) so i’ve really ostracized myself and my readers again sorry(notsorry). i gotta post this before the game isn't relevant anymore lol
> 
> PSAs:  
> this entire fic is strictly dialogue. most of the time the speaker is left intentionally vague because this game is just a lot of yelling at your friends, and it doesn’t matter who’s saying what (until suddenly it does lol)  
> when a dead body is reported, i listed who the dead body was, NOT who reported it  
> when an emergency meeting is called, i listed who called the meeting  
> i wrote who the imposters were for the readers, but if you’re playing, you only know who the imposters are if you’re the imposter
> 
> if ur here, thank u so much and have so much fun killing and lying to ur friends

_allixy, matty, dantheman, kneel, a, aa, nicky :*, eener, Kevin_ have entered the lobby.

Game starts in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

**Imposters: a & aa**

“I don’t get what my tasks are.”

“Shh.”

“Sorry, I just don’t get—”

“ _Shh!_ ”

**Dead body reported!: eener**

“No! She was the best of us!”

“Nicky, it’s our first game.”

“Who reported the body?”

“It says Andrew did.”

“Where was the body?”

“On the ground.”

“Dan did it!”

“Whoa, are you kidding me, Matt? I was on my way to Admin.”

“A likely story. Everyone knows no one knows where anything is.”

“Where was Neil? I never saw him anywhere.”

“I don’t know how to move my guy.”

“Ohhhhh my god. Oh my god, Neil.”

“I’m just saying, Dan did it.”

“Matt, I will literally actually fucking murder you in real life.”

“I saw what I saw.”

“And what the fuck did you see?”

“Dan was just standing in the middle of the hallway like a creep not doing anything.”

“Hello? What? I was doing my job?” 

“I’m ready to vote.”

“How do I vote?”

“Jesus Christ, Neil.”

**dantheman was ejected. not An imposter.**

“Oh fuck.”

“Don’t sleep, Matt.”

**Emergency Meeting!: kneel**

“Oh, shit! They got Nicky!”

“I accuse Neil.”

“What?”

“Neil _called_ the emergency meeting.”

“Why did you call this meeting, Neil?”

“I did what?”

“Oh my god.”

“Do you still not know how to move?”

“Um?”

“Why would he call the meeting if he could just report the body he killed?”

“That sounds like something Andrew would do.”

“Matt has now accused Dan, Neil, and Andrew. I think it’s Matt.”

“What? It’s not me! Maybe it’s you, _allixy_. I haven’t seen you anywhere.”

“Yeah, because some of us are doing their actual job?”

“Oh, a job? They’re called _tasks._ ”

“Oh my god, are you kidding me?”

“I’m ready to vote.”

“Jesus lord have mercy, Matt.”

**matty was ejected. not An imposter.**

“Oh! Oh! You all can go fuck yourselves.”

“Do _not_ try to hold my hand right now.”

“But we’re both dead, babe. Fight’s over.”

“Oh? Is it?”

“What do these arrows mean?”

“Neil, I would just assume that if an arrow is flashing red and yellow and we’re in a state of emergency, it’s a safe bet to move toward that arrow.”

“We’re in a state of emergency?”

“ _SHH!_ ”

“God, Kevin, okay.”

**Dead body reported!: kneel**

“Where was the body?”

“The cafeteria.”

“Neil, honey, there is a wheel in the corner of your screen; that’s how you move.”

“You can’t talk to him. He’s dead.”

“Oh? And you would know that because you killed him, Kevin?”

“Allison, what the fuck.”

“I’m just saying that it’s not me so it’s either you or Aaron.”

“Andrew is also still here.”

“Who reported the body?”

“Andrew.”

“Andrew, why do you keep reporting dead bodies?”

“Because I keep finding dead bodies.”

“Where was Aaron?”

“I don’t know.”

“What?”

“I don’t know this map I have no idea where I am.”

“What were you doing?”

“Walking.”

“Holy Christ. I’m ready to vote.”

“Fine.”

**aa was ejected. was An imposter.**

**Emergency Meeting!: Kevin**

“What the fuck, Kevin.”

“We need to vote someone off or the imposters win.”

“How do we know you’re not an imposter?”

“Why would I call this meeting, then? It’s Andrew.”

“How do you know? You didn’t even give us a chance to play that round.”

“Because he only has to kill one of us and he wins. Don’t be stupid.”

“Excuse me? Wow, okay, I’m ready to vote.”

**Kevin was ejected. not An imposter.**

**Winners: a & aa (imposters)**

“Fucking Christ.”

“Oh my god.”

“I’m not even surprised.”

“Andrew, did you report every person you killed?”

“I can’t believe they got away with this bullshit.”

_allixy, matty, dantheman, a, aa, nicky :*,eener, Kevin_ have entered the lobby.

“Who are we waiting on?”

“Neil, you can’t hit ‘Quit,’ you have to click ‘Play Again.’”

“Oh, sorry.”

_kneel_ has entered the lobby.

Game starts in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

**Imposters: nicky :* & allixy**

“I see Neil has figured out how to move.”

“Seriously, shut the fuck up at this part or I will kill you.”

“Why? Because you’re the impos—”

“ _SHH!_ ”

**Dead body reported!: matty**

“I feel like this was a revenge ploy from Dan.”

“Dan is also dead.”

“Fuck, how did they get through two of us already?”

“I’m ready to vote.”

“Based on _what_? I’m skipping.”

“Whatever.”

“Why was Nicky the only one who didn’t skip voting?”

“Um? I just thought it was Neil. Why does he suddenly know how to move?”

“What?”

“ _Anyways_ , we gotta be quiet before Kevin gets mad again.”

“Seriously, I just want everyone to be quiet while we do—”

“Shhh!”

“I hate every single one of you.”

**Dead body reported!: a**

“Um, if we see someone kill someone else, do I say that?”

“Who did you see?”

“I saw Nicky kill Andrew.”

“Patricide!”

“That’s when you kill your father.”

“What is it when you kill your son?”

“Murder?”

“Andrew isn’t Nicky’s son.”

“I’m pretty sure Nicky has the custody papers framed on his wall.”

“Can we vote?”

“Why are you trusting Neil? He was a liar for nineteen years of his life. And he doesn’t even know who anyone is.”

“Neil, what color was the person who killed Andrew?”

“Black.”

“No, Andrew is black.”

“Oh, right. Then, orange.”

“Neil, _you’re_ orange.”

“Um. Green?”

“Matt was green. Oh my god. I’m ready to vote.”

**nicky :* was ejected. was An imposter.**

“How did you all fall for that?! Even I thought Neil was the imposter and I _did_ murder Andrew!”

“Patricide.”

“Andrew, shut up, you’re dead.” 

**Emergency Meeting!: Kevin**

“Now Aaron is dead, too!”

“Kevin, no one cares about your strategy.”

“No, listen, I think Nicky was onto something. Why is Neil suddenly good?”

“I think I was finally doing a task. With the meteors? I think Renee was watching me for some reason?”

“To help prove your innocence and mine. We both saw each other and didn’t murder each other.”

“Oh, right. Nice.”

“Kevin, what the hell, Neil literally accused Nicky last round and got him evicted.”

“That sounds devious.”

“Exactly! I think it’s Neil.”

“Neil is not devious.”

“Matt, you’re supposed to be dead.”

“I’m just saying.”

“Do you all even know Neil? Do you even fucking know him? I’m ready to vote.”

“Fine.”

**Kevin was ejected. not An imposter.**

“You will regret what you have done here this day. You will regret this and perish.”

“Oooooo, we’re so scared.”

“Fuck you, Allison.”

“You’d be so lucky.”

**Emergency Meeting!: kneel**

“Did you do this on accident again, Neil?”

“No.”

“No one died.”

“I think Kevin’s strategy is right and that we need to vote someone off now that there’s only three of us. I think it’s you, Allison.”

“I agree.”

“Renee? Really? You gonna betray me like this?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck you both.”

**allixy was ejected. was An imposter.**

**Winners: kneel, a, aa, eener, Kevin, matty, dantheman (crewmates)**

“Yay, crewmates won!”

“Can’t believe we were both figured out by Neil, who is an absolute pleb.”

“A what?”

“Neil, you don’t even have a hat on.”

“I don’t know how to put one on.”

“Are you happy, Nicky. Are you happy that’s who witnessed you murder your own father.”

“Andrew is my _son._ ”

“Andrew, put the knife away.

_allixy, matty, dantheman, kneel, a, aa, nicky :*, eener, Kevin_ have entered the lobby.

Game starts in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

**Imposters: kneel & a**

**Emergency Meeting: Kevin**

“Kevin, I swear to god, what the fuck.”

“It was just a little too quiet for too long.”

“That’s what you fucking wanted!”

“Well, whatever, three people are dead.”

“ _Three_? None of us are that good at this game what the fuck.”

“It’s Aaron!”

“Matt, I swear to god—”

“I saw Aaron standing in the corner doing nothing and then the lights went out.”

“I was looking for my tasks on the map you piece of shit.”

“ _Or_ you were sabotaging the lights.”

“I’m skipping my vote.”

“Okay, Renee, can you give us one good reason why you would skip your vote when three people are dead?”

“I have no evidence.”

“Yeah, and in another minute you’re gonna have no _life._ ”

“Okay, Matt.”

**no one was ejected. 2 imposters remain.**

“Isn’t it nice when Kevin’s dead?”

“Yes.”

“E tu, Neil?”

“Sh, Kevin, you’re dead.”

**Dead body reported!: aa**

“Fratricide!”

“Matt, no one trusts anything you say.”

“Neil, two minutes ago you didn’t know how to play this game.”

“Matt, two minutes ago you were accusing Renee.”

“There are two imposters, Neil. And why are you talking so much this round, anyways? Seems suss.”

“Suss?”

“Get with the _times,_ Neil, we’ve been playing this game for hours.”

“Suss? Suss. Sussspicious? Ah. I am suss of Matt.”

“Stop saying suss.”

“Make me.”

“Guys, stop flirting.”

“I’m ready to vote.”

“Fine.”

**matt was ejected. not An imposter.**

“God-fucking-dammit! Why!”

“Suss.”

“Andrew, put the _knife_ away, are you kidding me.”

**Winners: kneel & a (imposters)**

“Neil, are you serious? You don’t even know how to play this game!”

“How many people did you kill?”

“I can’t believe Neil and Andrew just had a clean fucking sweep.”

“Why is Andrew always the imposter? I wanna be the imposter just once.”

“God, I hate this game so much.”

“What time is it?”

“Like, two in the morning.”

“Coach is gonna be pissed.”

“Oh my god, Coach! He could be our tenth!”

“Let’s call him.”

“Wow, great idea. There’s no way this could go wrong.”

_allixy, matty, dantheman, kneel, a, aa, nicky :*,eener, Kevin_ have entered the lobby.

Game starts in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again, guys, i love you  
> matt is literally me (i just throw out accusations at all times)
> 
> for my guys in the know: i would have written more combinations of imposters but actually turns out this game is kind of long to write when there are 9 people playing lmao so there are only three games described
> 
> for my guys who haven’t played Among Us: it’s free on the app store with ads (or $5 on Steam), and it’s basically a game like Clue where everyone is a “crewmate” on a spaceship and they have tasks to complete to win the game but there are two random people selected that are “imposters” (an alien), and the imposters are trying to kill the other crewmates without getting caught. but if a crewmate finds a dead body, they can report it, and the game goes into a Discussion Mode where all the players converse and try to guess who the imposters are and try to vote them off the ship. sometimes bodies aren’t found. sometimes people can call Emergency Meetings if they don’t wanna wait for a body to be found before voting someone off. votes can be skipped. if one imposter is voted off, the other can still go around killing everyone. the imposters win as soon as there is only one crewmate left. you are not supposed to talk at all during the game unless you are in the Discussion Mode.


End file.
